guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gate of Pain (mission)
Hero's and Henchmen Believe it or not, this mission is rather easy. I completed the mission first try with heroes and henchmen and got the Expert reward (2 swords). So don't be afraid to take henchmen into this mission. My team consisted of: Me (par/war), Tahlkora, Dunkoro, Acolyte Jin, Holy, Fighter, Fire and Blood henchies. Be sure to take Acolyte Jin with both Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. If you took Sousoke, then you should hopefully have Magrid, so use her. Just be sure to pull all the dryders on their own and dont forget to flag your henchies to move if a dryder should get a meteor shower away. As for the demons, be sure to take Lightbringers Gaze! I didn't even use an elite skill! :) --Neon 05:00, 12 November 2006 (CST) I concur with the above. This mission is complete Charr doodoo compared to the rest of the region. You don't even need a longbow, or Lightbringer's Gaze - I didn't use either of these and it worked out for me. Just be sure that at least two of your party members can interrupt. I suggest either the ranger heroes or Norgu with his robotic interrupts. Manage your aggro and you'll be fine. Kessel 09:20, 14 November 2006 (CST) I have made some changes to the walkthrough grammar and links Right at the same time as another user (within minutes)...I also managed to crash my rig and this wiped out the whole article bar the notes... What a night!! Drew 00:25, 14 November 2006 (CST) Henchmen appear to take damage from Dreadful Pain, Heros don't. Can anybody else confirm? Devona appears to take damage when she invokes shout, whereas Koss doesn't. -Grumpy 21:30, 22 November 2006 (CST) :I can confirm that. --waywrong 05:39, 23 November 2006 (CST) I can say that this mission has been significantly updated since I last came through it. Terrorweb Dryders now carry Mark of Rodogort and there are extra patrols of Torment monsters. The Emmisaries have been updated, and also there is a huge implementation of the classic "Gank the Monk" AI. Neon 22:48, 1 December 2006 (CST) Enemy follow? Alright, my party was wiped out just south of the location of the 3rd Elite Emissary, due to a miscoordination between the attacks on the Emmisary, his group, and the Tortureweb Dryer, so we ended up aggroing them all at the same time. However, I managed to escape, and although I did so easily at first, one Terrorweb Dryer started following me all across the map!!! I was a D/Mo with Avatar of Balthazar, which I used and although I was more than 2 radar screens ahead of the Dryer, he was still following!!! So i made several circles, hoping he would eventually stop following, which he didn't.. So I then tried rezzing a team mate, but although the Emissary and his mob retreated to their usual location, away from the Tortureweb Dryer near which my teammates' corpses were located, when I went near them they suddenly started to charge on my location, a whole radar worth of range away!!! Now, short of ArenaNet resorting to using human players to control the enemies, I fail to see a reasonable explanation of the above.. It's driving me INSANE! SeriousWorm 15:00, 27 November 2006 (CST) (lol forgot to sign, fixed) :That's just the way the AI is, sometimes it will become bugged and will chase you forever, it's not a distinct bug in the mission, but a bug with the AI. --waywrong 04:24, 7 December 2006 (CST) okay, a quick update on the AI issue. After testing several times, I found that right after you come out of the cave and reach the river at the beginning of the mission there will be an emissary and his terrorweb guards behind a fence. If you aggro, or attack him through the fence, you will bug the AI and that group of emissary + terrorwebs chase you across the entire zone once you get into radar range. The only way to deaggro them is to die (thus failing the mission). I guess the best way to ensure this doesn't happen is to not aggro through the fence. (added to notes)--waywrong 22:50, 12 December 2006 (CST) I CANNOT beat this mission!!! I have collected master's rewards on all missions except for Grand court and Mardock Carverns and that is because I did not redo them. This one is a pain. I picked up Norgu just for his interrupts and I tried a boon Prot Monk, I even set up Dunkoro with Shelter and Protective spirit....what gives...Lightbringers Gaze has too slow of a recharge for it to be effective...I also had Terror Web Drypders follow for ages.--Sangual Bain N-Legion Of Aces 15:16, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Just take a ranger with daze since they only use spell. I did it with no problem with Jin equipe with Broadhead arrow.—'├ Aratak ┤' 15:20, 7 December 2006 (CST) Emissary Of Dhuum Why does it say immune to lightbringers, I just used it on one? I'm removing this. Henchmen and heroes This mission could be done with henchmen and heroes, that's right. But I think putting daze (Broad Head Arrow) and Meteor Shower on Tortureweb Dryders will help to take them off in seconds. Motivation henchman Sogolon and two healers - Kihm and Mhenlo - makes this mission a total fun. Try yourself! Emissary Of Dhuum Again I removed the bit about immune to lightbringers because they aren't immune (at least I have used lightbringers on them every time I've run into one) So can this be confirmed please? So it doesn't get put back in because someone though I removed it because I am a vandal. TimOfDoom yo ridiculous this mission is wild and real tuff you cant farm it or nothin peace homeSIinky 21:17, 5 January 2007 (CST)